Season 3
of Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends premiered in Italy on September 18, 2017 and ended on December 2, 2017. The season, which consists of 26 episodes, broadcast divided into two parts, containing Netflix worldwide. When will it becoming out? Summary The beginning of the third season corresponds to that of the third school year at the Fashion Academy of Milan. Maggie and Bianca will face a last school year full of surprises; Alberto believes that the story with Rachel deserves a new chance and she is excited at the idea of the extended family, so they announce to their daughters that they will go to live together in the USA, where it all began. The protagonists, of course, refuse to abandon their friends and school, so, in order to stay in Milan, they will have to learn how to get by themselves and work to stay in school. Maggie and Bianca, in addition to that, will face the preparations for the tour of the MoodBoards, which includes an initial concert, five music clips and a final live show, so the third year students will have to create clothes that stand up to the school name; the theme will be childhood magic. The third season will also mark the arrival of Eloise at the Fashion Academy, a new student who will replace Yuki, as well as the arrival on the web of Spy Number 1, a "gossippara" who will try to ruin the lives of the protagonists, in particular, intruding between Maggie and Jacques. The protagonist will realize that the boy is no longer the same and is keeping her in the dark about something, so that the relationship between the young lovers will get worse and worse. Meanwhile, thanks to Felipe, Bianca will have the opportunity to sign a real contract with a record company. This, however, will place the protagonist at a crossroads: start with the boy and become a successful singer or stay with the MoodBoards and continue the tour. Finally, an unexpected surprise awaits Maggie and Bianca. Cast and Characters * Emanuela Rei as Maggie Davis * Giorgia Boni as Bianca Lussi * Sergio Ruggeri as Jacques Bertrand * Luca Murphy as Quinn O'Connor * Sergio Melone as Eduard "Edu" Zonte * Federica Corti as Nausica Bianchetti * Maria Luisa de Crescenzo as Eloise Gale * Paolo Fantoni as Felipe Ramírez * Jody Cecchetto as Andrew Moore * Alvaro Gradella as Riccardo Maffei * Elia Nichols as Alison Tucker * Giovanni Bussi as Ruggero Falques * Walter Leonardi as Max * Greta Bellusci as Rachel Davis * Paolo Romano as Alberto Lussi Episodes # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Songs * Fashion Friends (Op Theme) * Be Like Stars (Ed Theme) * I Will Sing * The Soundtrack of Our Lives * Here We Go * Music Is Everywhere * Beautiful Swans * Out There * Hands Up * Anytime, Anyday, Anywhere * We Are Alive * Forever Friends * It's Time to Party * Let's Go Travelling * I Promise * The Beauty of Life * Love Is Hard (But It's Worth It) * Sitting Next to Him * Over and Over Again * School Year